Wishing Well
by serendu
Summary: Crossover with Harry Potter. Ron Weasley has just said the 2nd worst sentence ever. Can you say oops? R&R please!
1. Wishing Well

Fic: Wishing Well.  
  
Author: serendu  
  
Rating: pg:13. Knowing how I write there will probably be swearing in it at some point.  
  
Disclaimer: If you recognise it - then it isn't mine. Unfortunately. *sulks* HP belongs to Rowling, BTVS to Whedon. Lucky them.  
  
Distribution: TTH, My LiveJournal, FF.net.  
  
Note: This is the product of a diseased mind. Honest - I've got a nasty (evil and WRONG!) cold which is currently keeping me off work (yay!) and making me feel awful (boo!) Enjoy.  
  
Wishing Well  
  
Chapter 1: Empty Rooms.  
  
It had of course with hindsight not perhaps been the wisest of things to say. But at the time, in a fit of pique Ronald Weasley chose to say the second most stupid sentence beginning ever.   
  
"I wish Professor Snape never taught us potions again!" He hissed, his voice filled with venom during a particularly vile potions lesson.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione muttered beneath her breath, "Don't you know better than to say that?"  
  
"Don't be stupid Hermione, it's not like anything good is going to happen." He scoffed back. "Just because that stupid prat who teaches us DADA says there are such things as Vengeance Demons doesn't mean there are... I mean last week he claimed that Vampire Slayers are real! Everyone knows they're a myth. Right?" He asked turning to the third member of the trio, Harry Potter.  
  
"Right." Harry responded, more concerned with weighing the beetle carapaces needed for the potion.  
  
"See." Ron said smugly. "Nothing's going to happen."  
  
Hermione sighed. She turned away from the boys infuriated. 'Do they ever listen?' She wondered almost despairingly as she added her beetle carapaces to her potion.  
  
"No, they don't tend to listen," A voice far away mused in response to Hermione's unvoiced thoughts. "But I listen to them. Wish Granted."  
  
***  
  
I have NO idea where this is going. Well, maybe a little ;o) R&R please.  
  
serendu 


	2. Changes

Fic: Wishing Well.   
Author: serendu   
Rating: pg:13. Knowing how I write there will probably be swearing in it at some point.   
Disclaimer: If you recognise it - then it isn't mine. Unfortunately. *sulks* HP belongs to Rowling, BTVS to Whedon. Lucky them.   
Distribution: TTH, My LiveJournal, FF.net.   
Note: Heh. Am inspired. Not 100% sure where the idea of Snape being a 'Master Potions Professor' came from – I've read far too much fanfic starring him to properly accredit the concept – I just know I read it **_somewhere_** – so apologies if you think I nicked it from you – content yourself with the reassurance that my story will never be as good/original/interesting as yours – and please let me know so I can state where it was from.

Wishing Well

Chapter 2: Changes.

_"Ch-ch-ch-ch-Changes  
(Turn and face the stranger)  
Ch-ch-Changes"_

_David Bowie: Changes_  
  


 The next potions class was very odd. A memo of parchment stuck to the entrance to the potions classroom declared:

'Notice to all students: Due to unforeseen circumstances Professor Snape will not be teaching Potions classes in the near future. Students are expected to attend classes as normal and suitable substitute teachers will be provided until a replacement is found. Signed:  Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore' 

"Replacement is found?" Harry queried after reading the note, and then entering the classroom. "How difficult is it to replace Snape?"

"Yeah, s'not like he was…" Ron started as he followed Harry inside.

"Honestly! Haven't either of you bothered to read _Hogwarts, A History_ yet?" Hermione demanded, more out of habit than anything else.

"Well, why would we need to?" Ron answered. "We've got you to do that for us."

Hermione sighed, dropped her bag and sat down in her seat. She waited for them to sit down near her before beginning her lecture.

 "Well listen." She said, putting on her 'instructing the boys' voice. "_Hogwarts, A History_, lists all the professors and their achievements. Professor Snape," She emphasised his title trying to imprint on the two boys the necessity of addressing their teacher correctly for a change, "Is listed as a Master Potions Professor. Very few of those are around today and even fewer teach."

"So?" Ron asked.

"So finding a decent replacement for him won't be easy. Neither Durmstrang or Beauxbatons employ a Master Potions Professor, Hogwarts is very lucky in that respect. I think Salem do in the States, but in Western Europe Hogwarts is the only school which does. Most Master Potions Professors only teach at university level." She paused seeing the uncomprehending looks on their faces.  "Put it this way – if you think Hogwarts has difficulty finding decent DADA teachers, well, Potions will be far worse."

"Why?" Harry questioned. "I mean, can't Dumbledore find someone to replace Snape? After all," He lowered his voice, "Surely they planned for something like this to happen with Snape being, well… y'know."

Hermione paused and thought about that. "I'm not sure." She commented after a few moments. She glanced back at the notice which had informed them of the change. "I'm not sure at all."

***

Master Potions Professor Severus Snape, formerly Potions Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry groaned as he woke up. As he stretched he noticed a distinct lack of bed sheets, where his bed sheets usually were. Dismissing this as not important he continued to wake up.

Then as he blearily looked around he noticed a distinct lack of walls, floor, ceiling, bed and furniture of the room he had fallen asleep in. A distinct lack of anything really. No ground, no sky…. Just nothing.

He did however, have his wand. And he was clothed. Muggle clothes no less, but still clothed. Which could only be an improvement on the alternative he decided.

"Ahh, good you're awake." A voice drawled. 

He moved, far more quickly than most would give credit for as he had been soundly asleep only moments earlier. He swung around, wand ready. "Who are you? Where am I?" He demanded. "Answer me!"

*******

Ooooh. Still don't know where this is going. Which makes it all the more fun. R&R please. It inspires me. 

serendu.


	3. Once In A Lifetime

Fic: Wishing Well.   
Author: serendu   
Rating: pg:13. Knowing how I write there will probably be swearing in it at some point.   
Disclaimer: If you recognise it - then it isn't mine. Unfortunately. *sulks* HP belongs to Rowling, BTVS to Whedon. Lucky them.   
Distribution: TTH, My LiveJournal, FF.net.   
Note: Hopefully this is going to get going. Soon. *Crosses fingers*

Wishing Well.

Chapter 3: Once In A Lifetime

"And you may ask yourself-Well...How did I get here?  
  
Letting the days go by/let the water hold me down  
Letting the days go by/water flowing underground  
Into the blue again/after the money's gone  
Once in a lifetime/water flowing underground."

Talking Heads 

"Well, y'see you're here for a reason mate." A new voice spoke.

"I don't care about your reasons." Snape said icily. "Send me back. Now."

"Well, now that would be a problem." The male voice came closer, as a dark figure materialised out of what appeared to be nothing, gradually approaching.

"Really." Snape answered, glaring at the figure. 

"Yeah. Sorry." Apologised the figure, not sounding sorry at all.

"And why would that be a problem?" Snape asked silkily, in a voice that put the fear of God into most of his Hogwarts students.

"Well," There was a pause as though the man (for now Snape could see that it definitely was a man that he was talking to) was trying to decide how best to tell him what the problem was, "You see..." He took a breath, "It's the magic y'see. It doesn't work that way."

"And just what *way* would that be?" Snape questioned.

The man stopped moving. "It's quite simple. You go back, you're dead. The spell interferes with that. This spell was first."

'First'? Snape wondered. He cast his mind back, trying to remember where he was last in Hogwarts and who could have cast the spell the man was talking about. Then he remembered. Death Eaters. Voldemort. Spying. "Shit."

"Exactly." The man grinned. "Wondered when you'd remember. So, like I said, you can't go back." 

Snape tensed and looked over to the man. "Do they know? About this?" 

"Death Eaters? Nah, like I said, this spell was cast first."

Snape's shoulders dropped infinitesimally in relief. "Good."

"Hence the no going back."

"Indeed." Snape muttered, pondering what was next.

"Ain't you gonna ask? They all do when they come here."

Snape raised an eyebrow. The man gazed blandly back, giving nothing away. Snape sighed. "No doubt you will tell me soon enough."

The man pursed his lips, a slightly annoyed expression on his face, which vanished almost as quickly as it came. Snape inwardly smirked.

"No you aren't dead. But like I said you can't go back."

"Obviously."

"So you get to go on a new path."

Snape didn't deign to give a response to that.

"See," The man sat on a chair that had appeared and gestured for Snape to take another opposite him. "The Powers That Be got a job for you Mr Snape."

"Professor Snape." Snape corrected automatically, before leaning forward in the chair, his hands clasped in front of him, peering guardedly at the man who was sitting opposite him. "And just what might this *job* entail?"

"I'll get to that in a minute." A smirk crossed the man's face as he gazed at Severus Snape. "You do realise though, that you owe your life to Ron Weasley don't you?"

Snape's jaw dropped.

***

Draco Malfoy should have been in bed. He frowned as he elegantly slouched in the chair in front on the fireplace in the Slytherin common room, his tie loosened and his dragon hide shoes removed. He rubbed his eyes tiredly. The day had been difficult. Last night's ceremony had stunned him and here and now was the first time he had time to sit and think about it.

Snape a spy!

Professor Severus Snape had been his Godfather. A man who Draco had almost always relied upon and was now dead. Killed by Voldemort no less for spying. Draco unconsciously rubbed his arm. Tonight he had a lot to think about. Draco Malfoy stared into the fire for a long time that night, searching for his answers amongst the flames.   

***********

Reviews are more than welcome – they inspire me. I *think* I know where this is going. But its going to take some time to get there. 

serendu


	4. Wake Me Up

Fic: Wishing Well.   
  
Author: serendu   
  
Rating: pg:13. Knowing how I write there will probably be swearing in it at some point.   
  
Disclaimer: If you recognise it - then it isn't mine. Unfortunately. *sulks* HP belongs to Rowling, BTVS to Whedon. Lucky them.   
  
Distribution: TTH, My LiveJournal, FF.net.   
  
Note: I see A/N's on FF.net as chapters on their own are now evil and WRONG according to them. No, my sweetings - what's really evil and WRONG is that whilst wandering around one of my older fics I discovered that all the formatting had f*cked up, when it had been fine when I uploaded it months ago. What's up with that hmm?!? *peers over tops of glasses in a McGonagall style and waits for answers*   
  
Chapter 4: Wishing Well  
  
Wake Me Up  
  
_"Wake me up before you go-go  
  
Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo  
  
Wake me up before you go-go  
  
I don't want to miss it when you hit that high  
  
Wake me up before you go-go  
  
'Cause I'm not planning on going solo  
  
Wake me up before you go-go  
  
Take me dancing tonight  
  
I wanna hit that high"  
  
Wham: Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go_  
  
"So," Began Snape as he had recovered from the news that he now owned Ron Weasley of all people a Wizard's Debt, albeit unintentionally on Ron's part. "You stated that the 'Powers That Be' had another job for me?"  
  
"Yep," Responded his companion. "Let's take a little walk." He said gesturing to Snape to stand up. "Let me tell you a story."  
  
Snape raised an eyebrow, but followed his companion. As they walked the chairs slowly faded behind them.  
  
"Once upon a time..."  
  
***  
  
"Vampire Slayer." Snape stated.  
  
"Well, Slayers plural at the moment but yeah."  
  
"Slay_ers_." Repeated Snape emphasising the sibilants. "I was under the impression that the legend claimed there was only one in each generation."  
  
"Well strictly speaking there should be. She drowned, got revived - but it activated the next one."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Do you know who they are?"  
  
"Although the Wizarding World at large insists on them being a myth..." Snape trailed off and thought for a moment, "A Miss Elizabeth Summers?" He hazarded.  
  
"Yeah, goes by Buffy." His companion took in the look of disbelief on Snape's face. "But you don't need to worry about her."  
  
_"Buffy?"_ Snape said faintly, not managing to hide his loathing for the name showing in his voice. "She _chooses_ to be called _Buffy_?"  
  
"Yeah, but like I said - she isn't your problem."  
  
_Thank Merlin_, Snape thought sourly. _I think Potions with Potter and his friends for the rest of eternity or death at Voldemort's hands would be preferable to spending any time with someone who **chooses** to be called Buffy.  
_  
***  
  
Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk and sighed. Perhaps this time I am too old. He sighed again replaying his earlier conversation with Arthur Weasley in his mind.  
  
_"Has there been any news?"   
  
"I'm sorry, there's been nothing." Arthur Weasley said heavily from the fireplace.  
  
"Then the reports were correct. He is dead."  
  
Arthur cleared his throat, before continuing, "We have heard that Lucius Malfoy disposed of the body."  
  
"Is that so?"   
  
"We'll keep looking, but the chances are..." Arthur trailed off.  
  
"That Severus is dead"  
  
Arthur Weasley nodded and he disappeared from the fireplace.  
_  
Albus Dumbledore sighed more heavily and gazed across the room to a barely moving painting of Severus Snape, his trademark sneer and the glitter of his dark eyes the only apparent animation in the picture. _'Did I send you to your death this time Severus?'_  
  
*****************  
  
Hmm. Not 100% happy with this - but it needed to be written so I could move on... R&R please!


	5. Turn Back Time

Fic: Wishing Well.   
Author: serendu   
Rating: pg:13. Knowing how I write there will probably be swearing in it at some point.   
Disclaimer: If you recognise it - then it isn't mine. Unfortunately. *sulks* HP belongs to Rowling, BTVS to Whedon. Lucky them.   
Distribution: TTH, My LiveJournal, FF.net.   
Note: This was mostly written whilst I was in work. Bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored. Working over Christmas & New Year sucks.   
  
Chapter 5:Wishing Well   
Turn Back Time   
  
_I've seen it coming like a thief in the night,   
I've seen it coming from the flesh of your light.   
  
So give me strength,   
to face this test of mine.   
  
If only I could turn back time,   
if only I had saved what I still had.   
if only I could turn back time,   
I would stay.   
  
Aqua: Turn Back Time_   
  
***   
  
"Aside from the spell..." Severus Snape trailed off and paused before finishing his sentence. "Why me?"   
  
His companion nodded knowingly. "Knew you'd ask that." He smirked.   
  
Snape merely raised an eyebrow and waited for the answer.   
  
"You know you're no fun." His companion complained. "Fine. It's quite simple. Everyone is searching for something. For you it's payment."   
  
"Payment?" Snape repeated with a frown.   
  
"For your crimes." His partner paused. "You don't believe you can _truly_ be redeemed, there's too much that you've seen and done. You believe you can make up for it - pay for it so to speak by whatever actions you think will do. You were a spy for Dumbledore. Not the easiest of tasks it must be said, but you saw it as something that could help balance out your crimes, even if it resulted in your death."   
  
"I do not wish for death." Snape stated firmly.   
  
"No, but you don't go out of your way to avoid it if you believe it's necessary. That is partly why you were chosen."   
  
"Only partly?" Snape queried, gazing at his partner speculatively.   
  
His companion remained quiet, before becoming uncomfortable with Snape's gaze. "I can't say a word... So don't ask." He mumbled before turning away from Snape's face.   
  
"So this next task will..." Snape began, changing the subject.   
  
"Add more to balance out the debt."   
  
"If you say so."   
  
"Oh it will."   
  
***   
  
Lucius Malfoy sat at his desk deep in thought. He poured some whisky from the crystal decanter sitting on his desk before drinking his whisky from a fine crystal whisky glass. The last revel had been something of an eye opener. That Lord Voldemort, his Master had discovered that there was a spy had not been a surprise.   
  
_Dumbledore, fool that he is had to have been getting his information from somewhere other than Potter's link._ Malfoy sneered. _But that it was Severus was a real surprise._ And he, Lucius Malfoy disliked surprises intensely. Especially when they revealed that the man who had been Draco's godfather was actually a spy for Dumbledore.   
  
_He was... A friend._ Lucius sipped his whisky, revelling in the burn as it slipped down his throat. _But I will have no regrets._ He told himself. _What's done is done. He is dead now. It would be best to put this behind us._ He frowned and put down his glass as he remembered what had happened after his Master had declared Severus, no, _Snape_ a traitor.   
  
_"Crucio!"   
  
Severus Snape fell to the ground writhing in agony. There were no pleas for mercy. No screams either. Dumbledore's spy would not give them the satisfaction.   
  
"Lucius."   
  
"My Lord?"   
  
"Dispose of this **filth**."   
  
"Yes my Lord."_   
  
Quite what had happened after that was something of a blur. Lucius Malfoy shook his head to clear it. His frown deepened. He could remember casting the Killing Curse... Then nothing.   
  
"_Obliviate_ cast on myself perhaps?" He mused aloud. "I wonder who would dare?" He inwardly shrugged to himself. "However the curse was cast and Snape was not able to apparate. It's not important." He said convincingly in a louder voice. He paused before muttering. "He wasn't able to _move_." He picked up his glass and drank more of his whisky, leaning back in his chair. But a voice he couldn't ignore inside his head asked the question that had been plaguing him ever since he had arrived back at Malfoy Manor.   
  
_'But where did the traitor's body go?'_   
  
***   
  
"When do I get to meet this person?" Snape demanded. "You've kept me here long enough."   
  
"Time passes differently here." His companion held up a hand to placate Snape and gestured with his other. "Just look down here. As soon as what needs to happen, happens you'll be all set." His companion noting that Snape had sat on a cloud of nothing whilst watching what he had pointed at began to walk away. "It'll happen soon enough, and they'll be perfect."   
  
"Wonderful. _'Perfect'_" Snape quoted sarcastically to himself as soon as he thought he was alone. "No doubt I'll be cast onto some awful Potter-esque do-gooder. As long as there won't be a Weasley. Or a Granger." He thought about his former students and muttered with venom. "Or Merlin forbid a _Longbottom_."   
  
His companion off in the distance chuckled to himself. In a voice not heard by Snape he insisted, "They will be perfect. For you."   
  
******   
  
Hmm. That last line makes it sound like a romance. It isn't. At least - it isn't *planned* to be one. R&R please.


	6. I Don't Know What You Want But I Can't G...

Fic: Wishing Well.   
    
      
    
    
    
    Author: serendu   
    
      
    
    
    
    Rating: pg:13. Knowing how I write there will probably be swearing in it at some point.   
    
      
    
    
    
    Disclaimer: If you recognise it - then it isn't mine. Unfortunately. *sulks* HP belongs to Rowling, BTVS to Whedon. Lucky them.   
    
      
    
    
    
    Distribution: TTH, My LiveJournal, FF.net.   
    
      
    
    
    
    Note: This was written whilst listening to the excellent Pet Shop Boys Pop Art compilation. Superb. The large part of the chapter is in quote form. If you don't like that – tough. It was necessary for the story.
    
    ***
    
    Chapter 5:Wishing Well
    
    I Don't Know What You Want But I Can't Give It Any More.
    
    Has_ it gone on too long?_
    
    _Do you mind that it hurts me?_
    
    _Because_
    
    _You're breaking my heart_
    
    _I don't know what you want_
    
    _But I can't give it any more_
    
    _I don't know what you want_
    
    _But I can't give it any more_
    
    _You're breaking my heart_
    
    _I Don't Know What You Want But I Can't Give It Any More: Pet Shop Boys_

***

Severus Snape gazed down and watched, fascinated. He had been told that he would see the past and present of he person he was supposed to assist. Time passed differently here in comparison to on earth. Consequently he was seeing pieces, snapshots almost, of their past.

***

"Don't you even care Mommy?" The little girl asked tearfully.

The girl's mother turned away from her. Ignoring her daughter's distress. The little girl gulped and tried vainly to stop the tears from falling.

Snape flinched. Some things he'd seen had cut a little too close to the bone, and this had happened more than once.

***

"What do you want from me?" The girl demanded, exasperated. 

"The slayer has managed this…" The older lady began, glaring at the girl, frustrated by her incapability of completing a task she should have found easy.

"But I'm NOT her ok? I'm not little–miss-perfect!" The girl interrupted. "Why do you have to compare me to her? Again?"

***

Some small part of him empathised with her situation, it vaguely reminded him of his time in Hogwarts as a boy, with the Marauders. They were the favoured ones; he was the opposite. The rest took in every piece of information it could, searching for weaknesses and strengths. He knew he needed as much knowledge about this girl as he could manage.

***

"But Mom was so busy, you know, enjoying the drinking and passing out parts of life that I never really got what I wanted. Until now." The girl commented.

***

"It didn't have to be this way. But you made your choice. I know you had a tough life. I know that some people think you had a lot of bad breaks. Well, boo-hoo!" The red head called Willow, said.

Snape rolled his eyes in disgust. "Dunderhead." He muttered under his breath. "Of course there are _choices_ little girl." He sneered. "Do you really think it is that _simple_?"

***

"Impressive." Snape murmured as he watched events unfold. "She has… _potential_." He commented. "Powerful. 10 points Miss Rosenberg. I will_ have_ to watch out for _you._" 

"You're Buffy. You and Faith switched bodies. Probably through a Draconian katra spell." Willow stated, unaware of her audience watching far away.

***

"She's changing." Snape observed to himself. He could see how the darkness was affecting her. "All she needs is… Ahh yes." He murmured. "He would know." 

"All my life, there was only one person who tried to be my friend. Went out of their way when I had no right or reason to expect her to, and... I screwed her. Not to mention her boyfriend. Only him literally." The girl said remorsefully.

Snape smirked as he watched the vampire's stunned expression. "This _will _be interesting."

***

"And you can't stand that. You're all about control. You have no idea what it's like on the other side. Nothing's in control. Nothing makes sense. There's just pain and hate and nothing you do means anything."

"Indeed." Snape commented as he watched the blonde and the brunette. "Those who haven't tasted darkness _never _understand."

***

"Ahem." A voice from behind him interrupted his internal monologue. "Are you ready?"

Snape straightened up as he stood. "I believe so."

His companion glared. "You never ask do you?" He muttered. He waited for Snape to speak. Snape remained silent, merely gazing at him.

"Fine. You're being sent whilst she's vulnerable. I guess you already guessed that…"

"I imagine that the Council was not best pleased with her… current _situation_?" Snape queried. "It would suit them far more to have a pawn more easily manipulated."

"Exactly. You'll be sent straight in. You can hide her right?" His companion asked.

"I am a wizard." Snape drawled.

His companion pulled a face at him. "Fine." He huffed. "Ready?"

Snape gave a nod. 

"Good luck professor." 

Severus Snape didn't reply. His image blurred, and finally vanished.

*****************

Finally getting somewhere. I think. *grins* Numerous quotes taken from angelicslayer. R&R please.


End file.
